Only One
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Aku siap kalau harus berpisah denganmu dan aku juga bisa menerima kalau sekarang kau lebih dekat dengannya karena aku juga jarang ada untukmu. Sibum fanfic. Warning YAOI.


Only One

Author : Shin Ayumi

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Main Chara : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, and the others.

Summary : Aku siap kalau harus berpisah denganmu dan aku juga bisa menerima kalau sekarang kau lebih dekat dengannya karena aku juga jarang ada untukmu.

Sebelum mulai cerita saya mau minta maaf dulu buat readers yang udah nungguin FF saya yang lain (emang ada yg nungguin?), jujur aja sekarang saya lagi mandet ide nih. Apalagi buat FF yang 'I am normal boy, right?' sama 'Can you Hear My Heart?' aduuuhh saya bingung jalan ceritanya harus gimana .

Sulit untuk membuat sibum moment dan sulit buat menumbuhkan rasa cinta diantara mereka dengan catatan alurnya gak kelambatan dan bisa masuk akal alias gak ngaco. Tapi jangan khawatir kalau saya udah nemuin ide dan imajinasiii #alaspongebob, saya bakal langsung update, mohon sabar ya ^^

Buat refreshing sebagai gantinya saya bikin FF Oneshoot ini deh dengan pairing Sibum lagi. Hehe.. ^^/

Warning : FF Gaje, Abal, gak terlalu hurt banget (biasa aja sih), ada typo nya, and YAOI.

Songfic : Super Junior KRY - Coagulation

Story line.. (Happy reading)

Siwon POV

Saat ini aku dan member Super Junior lainnya tengah disibukkan oleh latihan untuk persiapan Super Show 5, bisa dibilang Super Show kali ini adalah yang terbesar sepanjang sejarah, karena Super Junior juga pertama kali mengadakan show di negara bagian Amerika Selatan. Kulihat Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Donghae sibuk menari untuk mengasah skill dance mereka. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang latihan vokal, sedangkan yang lainnya juga tak kalah sibuknya. Bisa dibilang saat ini akulah yang paling santai di antara semua member, alasannya adalah saat ini aku sedang bad mood, ada suatu hal yang membuatku begini.

_flashback_

_Kibum : Yoboseyo?_

_Siwon : Yoboseyo Kibummie? Ada apa? Tumben menelepon._

_Kibum : Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, bisa kita bertemu?_

_Siwon : Baiklah, dimana?_

_Kibum : Kita bertemu di cafe gangnam._

_Siwon : Ne, aku segera kesana._

(Setelah sampai)

"Annyeong Kibummie, apa kabar? Jeongmal bogoshipeo." kata Siwon menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya.

"Kabarku baik."

"Hmm... kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertemu denganku? Jangan-jangan kau merindukanku juga ya?" kata Siwon sambil menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Siwon-hyung, aku ingin kita putus."

Mendengar hal itu wajah Siwon yang tadinya cerah ceria berubah seketika menjadi murung dan kecewa bagaikan bunga yang layu.

"A-ahaha... Kau ini bicara apa sih? Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Siwon yang berusaha mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan kembali apa yang didengarnya, Siwon mengira Kibum hanya bercanda tapi setelah melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak serius akhirnya sadar kalau dia sedang tidak main-main.

"Apa ucapanku masih belum jelas? Aku minta kita putus mulai dari sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi.. Kenapa?!"

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan hyung. Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku." kata Kibum sambil pergi.

"Kibum-ah hajjima! Kibum, jangan pergi! Kibum, kumohon buka pintunya! Jebal..." kata Siwon sambil mengetuk pintu taksi yang dinaiki Kibum.

"Ahjussi, cepat jalan."

Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

_End of flashback_

"Hey, Siwon-hyung! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" kata Kyuhyun yang memecah lamunan Siwon.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo, kita ke ruang dance. Kita kan mau latihan."

"Ne."

Semua member Super Junior memulai latihan dance mereka, terlihat disana Eunhyuk dan Donghae memimpin di barisan paling depan. Selama mereka latihan dance, terlihat Siwon sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi bahkan dia sering salah koreografi. Hal itu membuat member lain heran karena tidak biasanya Siwon seperti itu.

"Siwon-ah! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Iya, kenapa dari tadi salah terus?"

"Mianhae.."

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu karena kau salah koreografi lagi! Kita semua disini sedang berusaha keras, kau jangan mengacaukannya!"

"Ne, mianhae Kangin-hyung."

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita lanjut lagi."

* * *

Aku ingin putus...

Aku ingin kita putus mulai dari sekarang...

Kalimat singkat, padat, jelas, dan menusuk hati itu sampai sekarang masih teringat dipikiran Siwon. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kibum tega memutuskan Siwon. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 tahun, dan sekarang hubungan yang indah itu kandas begitu saja. Bahkan setiap kali Siwon menghubungi Kibum untuk meminta penjelasan Kibum selalu menolak bahkan pesan dan teleponnya tidak pernah dibalas ataupun diangkat.

_ Chagaun neoe geu han madiga nae maeume dake dwaesseul ddae_

_(Ketika satu kata dingin darimu itu membuat hatiku tersentuh)_

_ Nae nundongjaen nado moreuneun chokchokan iseul bangul_

_(Di pupil mataku tanpa kuketahui menetes jatuh membasahi)_

_Eodiseo eoddeoke jagguman maetineunji nado moreujyo_

_(Dari mana, bagaimana hal ini terus menerus terbentuk akupun tidak tahu)_

_Geunyang naega mani apeun geotman arayo_

_(Aku banyak tersakiti, hanya itu yang kuketahui)_

_Ddeugeowotddeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo_

_(Hari yang hangat perlahan-lahan menjadi sangat dingin)_

_Mworago malhalji, eoddeoke butjapeulji nado moreugetjjana_

_(Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun, bagaimana cara menahannya pun aku juga tidak tahu)_

_Eoddeoke nan eoddeoke hajyo_

_(Bagaimana, apa yang harus kulakukan)_

_Nanananana nanananana yurichangedo nae nun wiedo_

_(Nanananana nanananana di kaca jendela juga di depan mata)  
_

_Iseul maetchyeone nunmul maetchyeone jageun naetmuleul mandeun_

_(Tetes embun terbentuk, air mata terbentuk, lalu membentuk aliran kecil)_

Keesokan harinya

Siwon pergi ke lokasi syuting Kibum. Berharap orang yang ingin dia temui ada disana.

(setelah sampai)

Beruntunglah Siwon karena Kibum sedang ada disana, dia sedang duduk sambil menikmati waktu istirahat syuting.

"Kibum-ah.."

(Melihat Siwon memanggil dan menghampirinya dengan cepat Kibum langsung pergi, tapi tangannya dipegang Siwon)

"Kibum-ah, hajjima!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau memberi penjelasan kenapa kau meminta putus."

"Jadi kau ingin alasan? Baiklah, aku memutuskanmu karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi!"

Mendengar alasan dari kekasihnya itu, Siwon mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa hal yang tidak logis seperti itu dijadikan alasan.

"A.. Apa?"

"Kenapa? Masih belum jelas? Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi! Rasa cintaku sudah mati, yang ada hanyalah kebencian!"

"Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa Kim Kibum?! Apa aku mempunyai kesalahan sampai kau kesal dan memutuskanku seperti ini?!"

"Sudahlah hyung! Kau membuang-buang waktuku, aku harus syuting."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Tapi sebelumnya tolong tatap mataku dan katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

Kibum pun mendekati Siwon, menatap matanya dengan tajam dan mengatakan...

"Aku... sudah tidak.. mencintaimu lagi."

Setelah itu Kibum pergi membiarkan Siwon yang masih terpaku karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Kibum.

* * *

Akhirnya Super Junior memulai konser mereka yang bertajuk Super Show 5, mereka memulai konsernya di negara mereka sendiri. Namun keadaan Siwon hingga kini masih sama, dia selalu murung dan terlihat tidak bersemangat dalam melakukan apapun. Member yang lain jadi khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya dan akan mempengaruhi kelangsungan konser mereka nanti.

"Siwon-ah, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Aku tau kau pasti sedang ada masalah, kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa cerita padaku."

"..." (Siwon diam saja, hal itu membuat Donghae geram sendiri)

"Apa kau marah karena Kangin-hyung memarahimu saat kita latihan? Apa kau marah karena Kyuhyun menjahilimu terus? Atau kau marah karena..."

"Donghae-ah, aku tidak marah pada siapapun. Kau tidak usah khawatir, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku? Karena aku ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah..."

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Super Junior mengadakan show, mereka memulai shownya di negera mereka sendiri...

"Ya! Hari ini adalah hari pertama SuShow 5, mari kita membuat fans diluar sana histeris!"

"NE! URINEUN SYUPEO JUNIEO YO!"

...

Seorang namja tampan saat ini sedang menatap malas ke arah layar televisinya, jari tangannya juga tidak henti-hetinya menekan tombol-tombol remote televisi itu. Sampai suatu saat dia menghentikan aksi pergerakan pindah memindah channel

_Baiklah pemirsa semuanya!_

_Saat ini saya sedang berada di Olympic Gymnastic Arena untuk menyaksikan betapa semarak dan hebohnya fans disini karena idola mereka Super Junior mengadakan konser tur dunia yang bertajuk Super Show 5. Untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita lihat cuplikannya : _

Disana tampak banyak sekali para ELF yang heboh dan histeris karena melihat penampilan idola mereka, histeris ELF semakin menjadi ketika mereka melihat ada member Super Junior yang sedang melakukan fanservice dan kamera pun menyorot aksi mereka.

Ternyata yang sedang melakukan fanservice itu adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum POV

Jelas sekali aksi yang sedang kulihat sekarang, sepertinya dia tampak senang melakukan itu. Karena itulah aku memutuskan Siwon hyung, sepertinya dia lebih bahagia bersama Kyuhyun daripada aku. Awalnya aku cemburu, tapi aku sadar aku tak sepantasnya begitu. Aku berusaha untuk menarik oto-otot wajahku supaya aku tersenyum.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Super Junior sudah melakukan tur mereka hingga ke negara Amerika Selatan. Saat ini mereka pulang ke Korea untuk melakukan jadwal masing-masing.

_Aku... sudah tidak.. mencintaimu lagi_

Siwon POV

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya...

Sudah kucoba untuk menghapus namanya dari pikiranku, tapi aku tidak bisa karena dia sudah terlalu membekas di hati dan pikiranku. Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat itu? Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan aku setelah semua kenangan mulai dari senang, sedih, tertawa, bahkan menangis bahkan kita lalui bersama. Tapi aku sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Kibum saat dia menatap mataku. Tatapan matanya tajam, tapi tadi ku perhatikan dengan seksama arah tatapannya berpindah-pindah dan tidak fokus.

Aku meragukan ucapanmu Kim Kibum dan aku tau kau berbohong...

End of Siwon POV

...

Sekitar jam 10 malam, Siwon melesat menuju apartemen Kibum, dia tidak peduli hujan dan badai yang sedang melanda Seoul saat itu. Langsung saja ia mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung pergi.

Ting.. Tong..

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" kata Kibum sambil menuju ke depan pintu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar.."

..

"Kibum-ah?"

"Pergilah.."

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Kibum, beri aku kesempatan."

"Pergilah hyung!" kata Kibum sambil mendorong Siwon keluar dan Kibum pun dengan cepat menutup pintunya.

"Kibum? Kim Kibum! Tolong buka pintunya! Kalau aku punya salah tolong maafkan aku!" kata Siwon sambil menggedor pintu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau membuka pintunya!"

Kibum POV

Maafkan aku Siwon-hyung, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menikmati hidupku tanpa adanya kau.

_Eodiseo eoddeoke jagguman maetineunji nado moreujyo_

_(Dari mana, bagaimana hal ini terus menerus terbentuk akupun tidak tahu)_

_Geunyang naega mani apeun geotman arayo_

_(Aku banyak tersakiti, hanya itu yang kuketahui)_

_Ddeugeowotddeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo_

_(Hari yang hangat perlahan-lahan menjadi sangat dingin)_

_Mworago malhalji, eoddeoke butjapeulji nado moreugetjjana_

_(Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun, bagaimana cara menahannya pun aku juga tidak tahu)_

Keesokan harinya...

Saat Kibum akan keluar, dia melihat Siwon yang tertidur di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ah?! Ternyata dia benar-benar menunggu.."

"Hyung... Siwon-hyung?" kata Kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon tapi dia tidak bangun.

Sudah berkali-kali Kibum mencoba membangunkan Siwon tapi dia tidak bangun, karena curiga Kibum memegang kening namja tampan yang tertidur itu.

"Ya ampun! Badannya panas sekali!"

Kibum terkejut karena Siwon tidak tertidur tapi dia pingsan. Dengan segera Kibum membawa Siwon ke apartemennya.

"Aiisshh.. Dia berat sekali!" kata Kibum sambil menjatuhkan Siwon diatas ranjang kasur.

Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini.

_Kibum : Manager hyung.. Bisakah kau membatalkan jadwalku untuk hari ini saja? Maaf... Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan yang sangat penting.. Ne.. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya._

_*klik_

Melihat wajah Siwon yang sangat pucat membuat Kibum khawatir sekali, lalu dia memutuskan memanggil dokter untuk datang ke apartemennya karena tidak mungkin Kibum membawa Siwon ke mobilnya sedangkan jarak apartemennya ke parkiran lumayan jauh.

"Tekanan darahnya rendah, itu menggambarkan dia kurang istirahat. Selain itu, dia juga mengalami kelelahan yang sangat ekstra. Sebaiknya dia istirahat total untuk hari ini dan jangan biarkan dia melakukan aktivitas berat." kata dokter.

"Ne, arraseo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Ne, terimakasih."

...

Kibum POV

Dasar bodoh, padahal semalam ada badai besar tapi dia nekat datang kesini. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang terlelap itu, dibalik wajahnya yang tampan terdapat rasa kecewa, lelah, dan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Aku tau selama ini pasti dia menyembunyikan masalah ini dari semua orang dan aku tau Siwon hyung adalah orang suka menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

Haahh~.. Memikirkan hal itu semakin menambah rasa bersalahku padanya. Sebaiknya aku membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"Hajjima!" kata Siwon memegang tangan Kibum.

"Jangan pergi.. Jebal.."

(Kibum duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Siwon)

"Aku tau kau bohong." kata Siwon yang memulai pembicaraan setelah tadi mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat itu... Saat aku menyuruhmu untuk menatap mataku dan berkata bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku manatap matamu dalam-dalam dan aku bisa membaca tatapan matamu. Matamu berkata bohong dan sekarang kau akui saja, sebenarnya kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Oh... itu..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan? Karena aku tau apa yang kau ucapkan dengan yang ada di hatimu jelas berbeda."

_Eoddeoke nan eoddeoke hajyo_

_(Bagaimana, apa yang harus kulakukan)_

_Nun gameumyeon heulleo naerilggabwa haneureul ollyeobwado_

_(Jika aku menutup mataku, air mata akan mengalir jatuh, oleh karena itu aku mencoba menaikkannya ke langit)_

_Gyeolgugen mugeowojin nunmul han bangureul deulkyeobeorigo maratji_

_(Pada akhirnya meskipun berat, satu tetes air mata akhirnya ditemukan)_

"YA BAIKLAH! Aku mengaku! Aku memang masih mencintaimu! Kau puas?!" kata Kibum dengan intonasi yang dinaikkan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur Kibum, karena aku tidak suka orang yang munafik. Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat kau lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat super show kemarin, kau dan Kyuhyun sangat akrab. Awalnya aku cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian berdua, tapi lambat laun aku sadar bahwa aku tak sepantasnya cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku ingin kau bahagia hyung! Jadi aku memutuskanmu dan membiarkan kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun."

"Jadi karena itu?"

"..." (Kibum mengangguk)

"Dengarlah, bagiku kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya hanya ada pada dirimu. Aku hanya bahagia bila bersamamu."

"Tapi aku jarang ada untukmu! Aku selalu sibuk! Kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, yang kulakukan hanyalah syuting dan syuting."

"Aku bisa mengerti dengan semua itu. Meskipun kita jarang bertemu aku tetap percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga hubungan kita."

"Hiks... Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Gwaencana Kibum-ah." (Siwon memeluk Kibum)

"Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa.. Hiks.. Sebenarnya.. Aku takut kehilanganmu." kata Kibum dengan suara isak tangisnya.

_Eoddeoke dasin neol bol su eopseumyeon nan eoddeoke_

_(Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan)_

_Naeil achim nado moreuge jeonhwagie soni daheumyeon geureomyeon naneun eoddeoke_

_(Setiap pagi tanpa kusadari tangan ini menggenggam telefon, oleh karena itu apa yang harus kulakukan)_

_Useumyeo neoege joeun moseup namgigo sipeo neoreul bwatjiman_

_(Aku ingin meninggalkan kesan yg baik dan senyuman kepadamu, tetapi ketika aku melihatmu)_

_Gyeolgugen heulleo naeryeotji_

_(Pada akhirnya air mataku jatuh menetes)_

"Mulai dari sekarang, jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Perdalamlah rasa percayamu padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu. You're the only one Kim Kibum."

Untuk membuktikan rasa cinta mereka masih ada, mereka pun berciuman. Tidak ada nafsu yang menguasai mereka yang ada hanyalah ciuman tanda kasih sayang.

_THE END_

* * *

Author Note : Haduh... FF yang sangat simple ya? Ini cuma buat refreshing dan untuk mengobati rasa kangen readers dengan FF Sibum saya yang lain. (emang ada yang kangen?) -.-

Makasih udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review ^^


End file.
